


Beating a Toy

by Rainbowkittyblossomwings



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Masturbation, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkittyblossomwings/pseuds/Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angol Mois wants to make her relationship with Kululu more public instead of keeping it a secret. Kululu however doesn't, so he tells her that if she tests a sex toy for him, he'll tell the platoon about them.<br/>Pretty generic smut basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating a Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
> So this was my attempt at more of a kink fic. Writing about a specific kink. My apologies.  
> I got this idea when I was talking to another kurumois fan and we were talking about possible things they might do?  
> Pre-established relationship fic btw.  
> Hope you enjoy.

It was interesting how little they actually did in public as a couple. They had been dating now for a little over a year, but Kululu had a very closed door policy. There was no real need to expose their relationship to others to him.

"Shouldn't we tell them, though?" Angol Mois asked. "They're just so oblivious..."

"Tell them what? How kinky we get it on? I don't think they need to know that information. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pointed. Angol Mois scowled.

"W-we're not...I mean, we aren't that kinky!" She tried to defend. Kululu sighed and pulled Angol Mois closer to him. She was more than willing sexually and perhaps even more exploitative (She very much liked to tease him, make him beg) and she was more curious than he was, always suggesting new things. Actually he considered her slightly more kinky but she was so defensive about it unless she was in the mood for something.

She was so embarrassed. It was kind of cute.

He gave her a soft kiss on her earlobe. "Do you really want to tell them all the stuff we've been up to?" He whispered, twirling his finger in her shirt.

"I just meant telling them that we're dating! I thought it might be nice!" She frowned.

Kululu frowned and shrugged, "Fine." He agreed, letting go for a moment.

Angol Mois's eyes widened. "Really?" Kululu didn't seem like the type to just give up like this.

"But not without a price. Ku, ku, ku. We can tell them if you test something for me, an invention of sorts." Kululu gave her a big grin. "And I suppose even if you fail at testing it they'll already know. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu gave a wicked laugh.

Angol Mois's face turned pale, in fear. He wanted her to test an invention? She had thought he only really did that with Giroro. And what did he mean they'd already know?

"Okay...What is it?" She tried to compose herself. Kululu didn't want to hurt her. She knew that. And it was unusual for him to ask to test an invention but it was probably much different than something he needed for the invasion. Kululu quickly opened a drawer and pulled out an odd sort of egg thing.

She narrowed her eyes, not recognizing it.

"You were the one who said you wanted to play more with sex toys, Mois." Kululu reminded her. He had been perfectly content to just have the full experience of touching her with his body. He was still getting used to that after a full year, she was still so blissfully cute, so amazing, so adorable. He just wanted to cherish every moment of it. But at the same time she had made the decent point that he'd be super good at making sex toys and super creative. He hadn't really wanted to share her with things but now he was at the level of trying.

"So, wait...That's one of them?" Angol Mois asked, "You just want me to test one of your sex toys?" She grinned in relief. That wasn't too bad. He probably would have given it to her anyway. "I thought it would be more phallic."

"It's a vibrator. It's for clitoral stimulation and is supposed to be rather discreet. Come over here." He requested of her. She sat next to him so he could show her how to attach it with a curious gaze.

Kululu smiled and gave her a kiss on her lips before squirming downward. "So you're okay with testing it?" He gave a playful grin to her.

"Of course I am! I'd love to see what you made for me." She smiled as he layered kiss after kiss on her waist. He didn't even pull her skirt off, he just slowly snaked his hand under her waistline in her underwear.

She relaxed under her touch, knowing that although it would be brief and she wasn't supposed to get off on it that she enjoyed it anyway. He tried to figure out what he was touching without being able to see by rubbing around but eventually he found the familiar location of her clitoris.

"Just a few seconds of me rubbing you can really start getting you wet, huh? Ku, ku, ku?" Kululu noted.

"Mmmm...But your hand isn't going to finish it, this time, is it?" Angol Mois asked. Kululu gave her a playful grin and didn't answer. Instead he handed himself the vibrator and attached it to her under her underwear. She waited for something to happen like for it to start vibrating.

"Stand up." Kululu ordered, "I want to make sure it doesn't fall."

"Um...Okay." Angol Mois stood up, waiting for something, some sort of simulation. Although it was directly on her clit she wasn't feeling anything. There wasn't any movement.

Kululu clapped, seeing that it didn't protrude or fall.

"So...How do I use it?" Angol Mois asked. Kululu frowned.

"You don't." Kululu answered, "I do." He said simply. He pulled out a remote. "This is the remote to it." He put it on an incredible low setting.

It started to vibrate against Angol Mois, slowly and soft. It didn't make any moans but it made her smile, a big dopey grin. She wouldn't orgasm from a setting like that but it did feel good, and not in the torturous slow way that she was used to. _This is what I was expecting._ She sunk to the ground, laying on it and trying to look up at Kululu, waiting for him to shower her in kisses or affection or to just start touching her to, to take her. Her blouse was unbuttoned and her chest was rising up and down with her breaths as she waited for Kululu to show signs of arousal and pounce on her.

Kululu turned off the vibrator. Angol Mois frowned. "Fun doesn't start yet, Mois. I don't want you to test it here. That's not how our bargain is going to go."

"Wait...When do you want me to test it?" Angol Mois asked, sitting up. They had done a few things bordering getting caught before, mostly involving playing with anti-barriers and how much they could get away with, but having a vibrator concealed in her panties was far more risky. It wasn't alien, it was just full on kinky. And it was Angol Mois's pride on the line.

"I thought you wanted to play with more toys, Mois." Kululu played shock that she was so surprised.

"I meant like us...Together playing with them. Or maybe me using them and you watching, you'd like that right?" Angol Mois asked.

Kululu grinned. "I'll be watching you. Don't worry. I'll be watching you from my cameras. Ku, ku, ku. I'm not going to miss watching you squirm."

"So it's just a power play to you?" Angol Mois asked. She looked disapproving. "I like doing this with you because I enjoy sexual stuff with you..."

Kululu rolled his eyes. She was always so over-dramatic. "No, don't worry. It's not a power dynamic. I mean, well I guess I kind of is. But its the kinkiness you love so much too."

"Hey! I'm not kinky!" She tried to defend.

Kululu chuckled a bit at her defensive nature. "Nah, don't worry. I'll be jerking off a ton to your display...So just remember that." Kululu whispered to her in a low voice, he nibbled at her ear as she gave a small moan. She wouldn't see him but the fantasy would be in her mind and that would be bad enough.

Angol Mois shivered a moment.

"And at the end of the day I'll agree to tell the platoon about us. I'll neglect to mention this little vibrator detail, unless of course you've given it away first. So good luck, Mois." Kululu smiled.

She glared at him and didn't give him his usual kiss good-bye. She however didn't take out the vibrator.

* * *

It wasn't that uncomfortable to sit, but it was kind of awkward. The fear was the most awkward. Kululu wasn't in the room for their invasion plans, he was playing sick, but Angol Mois knew he was just waiting to strike.

She just wanted to get it over with. She was mad at him, but there was a certain amount of sexual tension she was holding against him as well. She wished he would have just taken her in their bed where she felt more comfortable and ran his fingers all along her body. Maybe she didn't like this vibrator as much as she had first envisioned.

It was 3 PM and he hadn't struck yet. The vibrator hadn't made any movements. At the moment she was talking to Tamama who still believed she had a thing for Keroro.

"Stay away from him, woman. He doesn't really like you." Tamama hissed.

"Look Uncle can choose who he spends time with, if it's me just talk to him-" And just like that Angol Mois felt the rush of warmth between her legs as the vibrator turned on.

It was just like Kululu to turn it on when she was talking about Keroro. It took her breath away for a moment of how high a setting he had put it on, how he had specifically designed it to fit her body and be the pace that melted her.

She balled her hand into a fist and let it fall onto the table. _Cruel. She thought. That's just cruel._ Her legs were shaking at the intense vibrating. She was terrible at hiding her enjoyment of anything and Kululu knew that. She was naturally vocal and loud.

She wanted so desperately to plunge her fingers lower and start fingering herself to fill herself up. That or to have Kululu come up and spread her across the table and start pounding into her. Honestly she'd rather have Kululu. She just wanted to be touched.

"You okay, woman? You're face turned completely red." Tamama looked at her oddly.

"Y-yeah." She struggled to find words. Thank god she was sitting in a chair instead of standing up. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Is it how you're a whore?" Tamama asked. Oh, Tamama didn't even know the half of what she was up to.

"No, I'm thinking about..." She tried to picture something, but all she could think about was how much she wanted Kululu inside of her or his lips on hers, or to see what she was doing to him, to be alone with him. "Kululu." She said honestly.

"That makes sense why your face is turning red. He is an ugly little dork." Giroro growled.

Angol Mois covered her face, "I hate him!" She growled. "Screw Kululu!" The vibrator changed settings to a slower setting, but harder like little caresses to give her a moment to breath, as if to make her moan. "I mean...Screw Kululu~." She moaned despite herself.

"Um? Is this negatively or..." Keroro cleared his throat. Angol Mois's eyes were droopy and like she was completely out of tune with everything. "Anyway, I want you to read back the notes you took on what I was saying, so I can make sure it was coherent."

Angol Mois cleared her throat. That was right. She was working. She looked at her notes and it had started out coherent but it was now just a bunch of drawings of dicks, scribbles of just lines as she tried to contain her hands and to stop them from shivering or sometimes hearts.

She read the first part of it and tried to wing the second. Kululu kept changing up the settings in between her sentences making it very difficult for her not to ramble, or take a sharp intake of breath. She was trying so hard not to moan. Sometimes her words did sound kind of like little moans. She just wanted to leave.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold." She faked a cough, very flushed. "May I leave?"

"Of course! You sound very sick!" Keroro easily agreed. Angol Mois frowned, her legs still shaking extremely. She tried to stand up and walk towards the door, but as she tried to open it she found it was locked.

She grit her teeth. Kululu. He probably wanted her to ride out her orgasm here. _And he says I'm kinky. I would have never made him do this._ She frowned. He was probably trying to get back at her for all the dominance/humiliation play she had put him through in the bedroom. She should have guessed that Kululu had a kink for making it a bit more public. It was his way to boast, have an ego boost about how tough he was. She was totally going to get him for this, she had suggested two things- making their relationship public and sex toys and he had combined the two like the jerk he was. He probably felt intensely proud.

She frowned, "The door's locked." She told the platoon.

"Huh? Why?" Keroro was confused. Angol Mois crossed her arms. She wasn't going to give Kululu the sexual satisfaction of her humiliation. If she couldn't leave she was going to deal with this with grace and dignity- nah she was going to just go towards revenge.

She smiled and looked at Keroro. "So Uncle~." She purred/moaned the name as the vibrator worked away at her. "Let's not talk about the boring invasion. Let's talk about you. I just love to hear about you~." She moaned a bit again.

Tamama's eye twitched. He didn't like how sexual her moans were. Keroro walked backwards, a bit uncomfortable. He had no idea what was happening or any suspicion but he knew something was weird about Mois. Probably a cold and he didn't want to get infected.

The vibrator's speed went higher as if Kululu was trying to remind Angol Mois of him. Keroro started speaking about himself and Angol Mois grit her teeth and watched him. She knew Kululu wouldn't make her go through this. He didn't want her to orgasm while looking at Keroro.

As predicted the vibrator's buzz whirred to just a purr. Angol Mois gave a relieved sigh but also was slightly disappointed. Her clitoris hurt so much, it needed to orgasm, she had been so close.

After Keroro stopped talking she tried the door again, but it was still locked. And as she tried to unlock it the vibrator buzzed again.

_If I'm quiet maybe I can get through it. Its just one tiny orgasm. It's all he wants._ Angol Mois reminded herself.

"Can you lift these boxes for me?" Keroro asked Angol Mois. Angol Mois frowned. She really didn't need to be moving with this vibrator working away at her. But she tried bending down.

Her face flushed although Keroro couldn't see it. If Kululu were here he would have put his hands on her hips and discarded her soaking wet panties and pounded into her until she reached her end- he really knew how to handle her, she wiped off some drool. She frowned. She was enjoying this.

The vibrator sped up. Kululu must have noticed her fantasy. Angol Mois picked up a box.

_I wonder if he's really jerking off from this?_ She wondered. Did this really excite him? She much preferred him with her.

She was noticing the pace of the vibrator was getting inconsistent, he had been so good at teasing her to begin with. It was like his fingers were slipping. She could only imagine what was happening, his hand around his cock as he got closer and closer to his finish.

_You win, Kululu. Fine I find you controlling my vibrator a little hot. Just...Not in public! This is so embarrassing. Making this a thing that happens often would be too much for me. Maybe once...Okay this is really nice once, but so embarrassing._ She turned red again. She suspected Keroro to still be oblivious but Tamama just thought she was purely weird as she contained the sounds she was making. Dororo was looking at her with this expression of shock though, he could probably smell her arousal and how intensely wet she was she had pretty much wet her panties entirely and it was humiliating. Giroro wasn't paying attention to her at all. He was just polishing a gun, probably thinking about Natsumi or ranting about how terrible Keroro's invasion was.

She wondered how Kululu was doing.

* * *

His hand was around his cock and his pace was quick. It took everything in him not to just press a floor panel and bring her down and tear off her clothes. He wanted her so badly. She kept moaning into her hand, he could see from one of his cameras how much her legs were shaking as if they were going to buckle under her and how wet she was.

She was close. So close...But he didn't want to orgasm yet. He pressed a button that he knew would most likely bring Angol Mois to her orgasm and took his hand off of his cock much to his own displeasure. And then he tried his hardest not to squirt everywhere as he watched.

* * *

The new pace she was at was so familiar to her lover's touch. She couldn't take it. She face planted onto the table and closed her eyes as her body shivered and the wave of pleasure she needed so desperately hit her. She tried her hardest not to be loud, not to moan Kululu's name, so she just desperately moaned into her hand. What felt like an eternity of waves of pleasure finally ended leaving her in a glowing aftermath.

"Can I go now?" She asked like she commanded billions.

"Um...Of course. You could always leave." Keroro answered. Dororo still had this expression of horror as she got up trying not to falter and left.

She had Kululu to talk to.

* * *

She opened the door to Kululu's lab.

"I won. But I'm also mad at you." She told him honestly.

"Mmm...I'm not mad at me. That was pretty dang hot." Kululu answered. Angol Mois slammed him against his chair. His dick was still erect and lay across his stomach as if waiting for her to handle it.

"I'm mad at you and I hate you." She growled, licking her lips as she saw how aroused he was. That was what she wanted, to see how much she had messed him up. She was still so desperate for his touch, she wanted more from this. And she knew that more was coming.

"You can take the vibrator off. Unless you want it on." Kululu smiled, pressing a button to turn it back on. She let out a loud moan of approval.

"Darn you. I'm mad at you, but I want you so much..." She told him moving the underside of her underwear to the side. It was the only thing keeping the vibrator in place so she couldn't just take it off but it was still completely soaked.

"So wet, Mois... Ku, ku, ku." Kululu grinned, seeing that her underwear was so very soaked. "So kinky."

She didn't even answer as she put her legs around him getting on top of him in the chair and angling herself over his penis. She didn't give him time to adjust as she lowered herself fully onto him. Kululu hissed for a moment in sheer pleasure.

"You can't touch me. Besides using the vibrator, of course." She moved upwards and then slid down. "I mean, I suppose you could pound into me..." That was what she wanted actually.

Kululu disobeyed the no touching rule almost immediately putting his arms around her. "You feel so good, Mois. I was already at my limit before."

"I was close to cumming a second time, don't worry. Just please pound into me at least a bit? I need you inside." She whispered.

That was enough to get Kululu to do it. He was more than happy to thrust over and over again rhythmically against her. It wasn't even a minute before he had cum and she was sitting on top of him letting the vibrator do the work and make her orgasm a second time. It was a pretty good vibrator though and she was moaning and grinding against Kululu's softened dick until it was all out of her.

At the end she smiled much more pleased post-orgasm and discarded the wet vibrator and wet panties. Her boyfriend was covered in liquids so she just left him in his chair and sat in her own, much cleaner one.

"So...I tested it for you. You'll tell them now, right?" She asked once she was able to find some words.

Kululu looked up. "Yeah, of course. We can tell them we're dating if you really want...Does it mean that much to you? I mean Dororo knows we're banging if that's the case."

"I think the risk is worth it. I want them to know I love you." She smiled.

Kululu grinned too. He liked to be loved. So he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard writing about something you've never written about before. My apologies if it was bad.  
> Please review. And as always, tell me if it should go on fanfiction.


End file.
